


Adrien, Plagg, and A Slice of Camember

by Felifli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also this is posted on FFnet and Tumblr, Camembert is totally yummy. How come Adrien don't like it, Don't be confused, F/M, Gen, Help, I bought a camembert, and I'm inspired to write this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felifli/pseuds/Felifli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg likes camembert. Adrien does not. Maybe the boy needs a slice of camembert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien, Plagg, and A Slice of Camember

          “Seriously, Plagg, you’ve been eating camembert for the past 7 hours straight! How come you’re not disgusted?” Adrien scolded as he watched Plagg ate another wheel of camembert on his table.

          Marinette giggled from afar, “Oh, Adrien, why won’t you accept the fact that camembert is actually yummy.”

          Adrien glared at his girlfriend for a while and bit his lip irritatedly, “I’m not going to! It’s disgusting! I mean, the smell is totally ughh—why won’t any of you accept that camembert is disgusting!”

          Plagg snorted as he flew to Marinette’s head and sat on it. Plagg munched on his cheese as he said, “Because camembert is anything but disgusting and smelly. It’s yummy! Three out of four in this world who ate camembert says so!”

          “Yeah, yeah…” Adrien sighed. “What’s so good on camembert? It’s only cheese and fat!”

          Marinette and Plagg shook their head in unison and disappointment. “I never thought you will say that, Adrien.” They said also in unison.

          Adrien backed up for a bit, feeling defeated for a moment. “Wha…”

          Tikki who watched them all along just smiled and patted Adrien’s head in silence. Plagg went to get another wheel of camembert and flew in front of Adrien’s face. “You need to feel the luxury of cheese, Adrien.” Plagg said as he opened the box and lunged it towards Adrien’s face slowly.

          Adrien backed off fast and tried to escape from it by taking a few steps backwards. “No! Don’t get that near me, Plagg!” He still avoided Plagg and the cheese until he felt something behind him. _Great… a corner._

Marinette smirked at Adrien and joined Plagg on the cornering. “Wait. No No no no no no no no.” Adrien pleaded. “Noooo!!”

          The pigtailed girl giggled as she remembered a certain blonde girl that said the same thing when she almost became a Naughty Girl soup. “C’mon, Adrien, just a bite won’t hurt anything. None of your digestion will be destroyed, Adrien. I’ve eaten much camembert and just look at me.”

          Adrien looked at Marinette, disgusted. How could she, his girlfriend, betrayed him by eating camembert and revealed it in front of him. “I hate you, Marinette.”

          “Oh, I know you love me.” She said and walked slowly towards Adrien. “Hurry up and eat that camembert Plagg has given to you.”

          Adrien tried to back off more but with the wall behind him, everything would be useless. “Remember Newton’s theory one, Adrien.” Plagg smirked with the cheese in front of Adrien’s face. “All effort when pushing the wall is equal zero.”

          “I never thought the time where Plagg actually blurted out Newton’s theory to me actually came.” Adrien quickly said while holding his breath, avoiding to smell the cheese’s smell,

          Plagg pushed the cheese toward Adrien’s closed mouth a few times but the mighty Chat Noir won’t open his mouth for a wheel of camembert.

          Plagg pushed it down but eventually got tired of it. “Why won’t you eat camembert, Adrien?! I’m sharing my precious camembert to you so respect it even if that’s a bite.”

          Adrien shook his head furiously. Marinette who saw the behavior of her boyfriend eventually got tired. “I think we need to try another time, Plagg.” Plagg sighed and flew toward Marinette.

          The black kwami gave Marinette the camembert and cried fake tears. “Marinette… Adrien is just so rude, I never thought my Chat Noir would be such, such—a camembert hater.”

          Marinette patted the kwami’s head for a moment while eating the cheese he gave to her. “Even though I helped Marie to make this beautiful cheese…” Plagg kept crying in fakery.

          “Marie?” Marinette frowned at the name,

          Tikki answered for Plagg, “Marie Harel. It’s the one who created camembert. She was a Chat Noir back then.”

          Adrien who already walked towards the sofa muttered in quiet swearing words about Plagg and slumped himself to the sofa. Marinette who gave the rest of the camembert just sighed and shook her head in amusement.

          She walked to her boyfriend and patted his head slowly, “Don’t be so fretful over a camembert. It’s just a cheese anyway.”

          Adrien shook his head slightly while slowly digging his head on the sofa. “This is so surreal.”

          “Oh, c’mon, how come you don’t like it even though you like the quiche papa makes?” She snorted. “It uses camembert, you know.”

          Adrien tilted his head slowly until one of his eye poked out and stared at Marinette. “That’s different. It’s already processed and became a yummy dish, thanks to your father’s magical baker’s hand.”

          “You’re watching too much anime, Adrien. Papa doesn’t have magical hands.”

          “He does.”

          “He doesn’t, Adrien.”

          Adrien grunted and sat up. “If you’re _that_ persistent on making me to eat camembert, why don’t you feed me to see if I’m willing to eat or not?”

          Marinette raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Just tell me that you want to be fed, Adrien. I would do it in joy.” She took a sliced cheese and lunged it towards Adrien’s mouth slowly. “Say ‘aaaaaaaa’, dear.”

          Adrien saw the beautifulness of Marinette’s eyes that made him harder to resist. He was planning on refusing the cheese but all of it was in vain so he gave in. “Aaaaaaa.” He opened his mouth slowly.

          The camembert entered Adrien’s mouth and slowly melted in his mouth, leaving a salty but delicious sensation on his mouth. However, he thought it differently. He tried to taste it but his mind said otherwise. He eventually chew it and gulped it without tasting the cheese completely.

          He let a tired breath as he finished gulping the chewed cheese. “This is not yummy at all.”

          “Well, that’s because you didn’t taste it.” Marinette and Plagg spat.

          “I did!”

          “You didn’t!”

          “I did!”

          “Oh, Adrien, don’t try to lie to me.” Marinette gave him a smug look that made him gulped some air. Adrien felt defeat for the first time against Plagg and Marinette in a cheese-arguing competition. _This is so unreal._


End file.
